


The Love That Transcends Time

by Drakojana



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :>, Crack Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Mark has a secret he needs to keep from everyone.





	The Love That Transcends Time

Mark was done recording his video for the day. He sat back in his chair comfortably, watching the loading bar fill up as he sent the video over to Ethan. His editor and fellow YouTuber was quite eager to help the raven-haired man and Mark was more than happy that he got such a great friend in him. If it weren't for the people in his team, he wouldn't have so much free time.

He sighed as he clicked away from the Dropbox screen. It was barely 4 P.M. and he had hardly any idea what to do with the rest of his day. Amy and Kathryn were out for the evening, and the office was unusually quiet. Tyler was busy with his life as well and so the white hallways deafened Mark with silence.

The raven-haired man shifted his gaze from the monitor and looked over his desk. The keyboard looked as usual as ever - despite having been cleaned three days before, it already was marked with tiny spots of fat from the snack the previous day. Mark felt just a bit guilty about it; the crisps were totally worth eating while he'd messaged Jack. Right next to the keyboard, there was a huge red mousepad with a gaming mouse resting on it. The device was emitting a soft glow, pink LED lights illuminating the black rubbery surface. The half-Asian smiled as he watched it fade away. It was such a simple thing and yet it never failed to amuse him.

The next step of his boredom brought his gaze towards the one forbidden object on his desk. On the normal days, Mark did his best to avoid casting his eyes on it. It was tucked away in the corner, so it could almost fall down. But the raven-haired man didn't exactly want it to disappear from his eyesight. He just didn't want to look at it either.

It was… a rock. The simplest thing on the planet Earth. Minerals stacked together to form a round, soft pebble. It was made out of quartz, biotite and feldspar - like any other granite piece, shining with white and black. But it wasn't just any simple quartz, oh no. Its smooth surface was more than enough of evidence that it held special meaning for Mark. Its story mesmerized the raven-haired man when he'd got it. He'd stumbled upon it during a trek in the mountains; it had been resting on the side of a crystal-clear stream. Its quartz had reflected the sunlight directly into Mark's eyes, drawing the man's attention towards it. The half-Asian couldn't have left it alone so he'd collected it and brought it back home.

And now it was staring back at him, mesmerising him with its beauty once more. It beckoned him to get closer, to take it in his hands. And the raven-haired man couldn't simply resist. Mark reached out for it, wrapping his fingers around the stone. Its cold and silky smooth surface felt heavenly against his skin and he sighed out loud, holding the rock in his hand for a minute.

It was wonderful. Marvellous. A gift from the gods themselves. And Mark had it all for himself. He opened up his hand and stared at the beauty in his palm. It felt amazing just to stare at it and take in all of its gorgeousness. All the tiny shards of simple minerals that together made it into the unique pebble it was, Mark couldn't get enough of it.

Noone knew about his secret. About his deep love for the stone. He always had to joke that he had no idea how the rock had found its way to his desk. That he didn't care for it. That it was just a simple rock. And every single time he had to spew out those lies, they wounded him deeply. Because he couldn't lie to himself. He was in love with the pebble. And he wasn't going to let it go.

Mark knew he'd be misunderstood. Even the people that were the closest to him, they wouldn't comprehend the stone's beauty. Because they were such simple-minded mortals. They couldn't see the wonder that surpassed their lifespan. That could transcend realities. The raven-haired man alone was the only one who understood the immortality carved out in the rock's fate. It would outlive him, outlive them all.

The half-Asian pressed a soft kiss against the soft surface and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Each thought spent on the rock brought him nothing but pain. The love was sweet but bitter at the same time. It hurt to think that he'd ever had to part with his beloved rock. He clasped his hands together, trapping the small pebble between his palms, and he pressed it close to his chest. His heart beat in uneven rhythm, the uncertainty of the future making him anxious.

His love was never going to run out, but his body was mortal. He was going to die someday and leave his rock alone. That thought alone crushed his fragile soul, twisted his guts into knots. Mark needed a plan. He needed to make his love go on even after his death.

His eyes looked up at the screen once more. A Twitter notification popped up, about some of his fans making posts about new fanart.

That's right. His fanbase. Maybe someone out of those twenty million subscribers could understand. No, they had to. They were following him, after all.

He opened up his hands and looked at the rock inside. Yes, it was a perfect plan. Made up in seconds, but ideal nonetheless.

Soon, the world was going to learn about the love that would transcend the time itself.

Everyone was going to get their Markiplier Rock.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools! I had some other plans for today's fic but it had slipped up my mind and I forgot to write it... But Mark's vide proved to be quite inspiring ;)))


End file.
